


Troubled Thoughts

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester has died. Sam and Dean muse on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Thoughts

Dean idolized that man. He had idolized him all his life. He listened to the same music, wore his leather jacket, and even drove his car. John Winchester was his hero. John Winchester was a hero. He saved people day every day from the things that go bump in the night, and most people didn't even know it.

Sam was the opposite. He had no desire to idolize his father. They had rarely gotten along, and had fought and argued all the time. When Sam had left for Stanford, all hell had broken loose. Yet, he had stood next to Dean anyway when they burned their father's body giving him a traditional hunter's burial. Despite all the fighting and anger and resentment Sam felt towards John, he was still Sam's father.

Dean was troubled. Not only was his hero dead, and dead because of him, he had to keep a secret from Sam. John Winchester, the man who saved people everyday, had told him that he might have to kill Sammy should things involving Sam and the Yellow Eyed Demon get bad. The man he had idolized and trusted and told him he may have to kill the brother that he had spent his whole life watching out for and taking care of. He had to walk away.

Sam watched his brother walk away. Dean didn't look back, he just kept walking. Sam understood the anger he had towards John, he wasn't so sure about Dean's. He noticed Dean's troubled looks and behavior, the ones that he had tried hiding from Sam. The ones he had tried to hide by saying that he was fine, that he wasn't at all angry or upset. Sam stayed at the pyre, while his brother left.

Dean no longer wanted to stay there knowing that his father had died and gone to hell because of him. He felt like the he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he just wanted to walk. Sam could stay. Dean didn't look back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get back into the fan fiction writing groove. Let me know what you think. Check out my tumblr we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom related things. :)


End file.
